2013-02-10 Home Invasion and Motorcycle Mishaps
Despite weather forcasts saying there was only a 10% chance of percipitation, the sky is oddly black with clouds, and they are lightly sending their cold wet droppings upon the Upper East Side. Shadows seem to lurk everywhere, sometimes seeming to be figures lurking, encrouching on the sanity and personal space of anyone out in this weather. Sadly, some people have little choice in the matter, like the construction crew working on the renovations to one of the mansions, the food trucks that cater to the construction workers, a Damage Control team repairing some mess left by superhumans fighting (who also get catered to by the food trucks), landscapers, and one lone redhead. Sighing as she gently raps on the door of the house that some wealthy family just moved into, Caitlin holds her umbrella over her head, smooths her skirt, and brushes a stray lock from her face. When you're a college student... again... and need work to make ends meet, doing a door to door job isn't the most glamorous option, but it pays daily and she can make her own hours. She glances around, her eyes pausing at some of the other people working, especially the huge eight foot tall construction worker, but in a world where people have ordinary lives even with super powers, is an eight foot tall construction worker who looks more cut and ripped then the top professional bodybuilders really that odd? Well, sometimes those workers -are- superheroes and villains just not wearing their costumes. Others have an easier time blending in, like the woman out on her Triumph Daytona. Carol is more careful than most folks assume by the way it appears to others that she drives. Her reaction times are sped up a bit, and to be honest... she's got the instincts of a fighter pilot and better ability to handle G-Forces than most. So it is that she finds herself parked by one of those food vendor trucks, the bike shut down and her helmet off under one arm. The rain doesn't bother her much... she's been through much worse, but she's patiently waiting in line to grab a sandwich and a cup of coffee. Who cares about something as silly as the RAIN when you have... A COSMIC ENERGY UMBRELLA! Yes, Courtney Whitmore, as Stargirl, as soaring through the sky with a big, bright, orange 'here I am' disc floating above her. For once, she was not riding her staff like some kind of surfboard just for kicks, but holding it out in front of her, vertically, as glowing orange energy sprouted from its hooked tip and formed her umbrella. Hey, she'd saved a kid from being hit by a car AND gotten a kitten out of a tree today. If she stopped a random mugging, she'd hit the superhero trifecta and call it a good day's work and be back in nice, DRY Nebraska before dinner. But there's something else that's bothering her. Or, well, someone else she's going to bother. For as Carol Danvers makes her way into the line of the hot dog vendor, or whatever gross crap they were selling out of the back of a truck/cart, Stargirl plops down out of the sky and right onto her bike! Her staff stands straight up in the concrete next to her, of its own accord as Courtney lifts up the kickstand with her foot, hits the accelerator with her right hand, and... makes 'vrooooom' noises with her mouth. 'Cause she doesn't have the keys. Kind of hard to go anywhere without 'em. The weather outside had turned rather dreadful and it was still kind of early in the day still to be this crappy outside. But mother nature waits for nobody. Luckily for one person they didn't have a dire need to go outside today! It was the weekend and there was nothing pressing that needed doing today for a one Mary Bromfield. The ever studious high school student, her homework was already taken care of. The girl had taken up residence in the living room of her home and curled up on the couch with a good book to spend her rainy afternoon reading it up. Pausing from her book, Mary looks out the large bay window of the living room to get a good view of the rather depressing weather that was going on outside. Those pitch black clouds and the accompanying rain that probably was cold to boot. The girl gives a sigh, "This place is kind of depressing..." she murmurs to herself before trying to snuggle down into the cushions of the couch. Of course, she was shrouded within the confines of a snuggie. And just when you manage to get that perfect comfort range and are ready to relax, is when something requires your immediate attention. And in Mary's case.. it was the door. Someone was knocking on the door. Who is out in the rain!? "Well pooh. Just when I was all comfy..." her day wasn't doing so great. With a sigh, she puts down her book and heads to the door, still wearing her snuggie when she opens it up. She peers through a crack in the door. "Hi there...?" she says through the door, wondering what someone would want on such a dreary day. As the door cracks open, Caitlin beams the biggest, most cheerful and chipper smile she can... she learned it from her half-sister, just for occasions like this where she needs to be as pleasent as possible, "Hi, I'm Caitlin Fairchild, is the lady of the house available... or if someone else handles the decisions about cutlary, are they available?" shifting the leather bag on her shoulder a bit, "I'm representing SliceCo, and would like to give a demonstration of their product. There is no obligation to buy, I just need 15-30 minutes of their time. I get paid by the demonstration, and if I give enough demonstrations for the day, I become eligible for a scholarship to help with my college education. I need just one more demonstration today to reach that goal. Also, even if they are not interested in the product after I have demonstrated it, I am authorized to enter them in a sweepstakes for a luxury cruise of their choosing, just for viewing the demonstration." Despite the almost word for word exactness to the script, which she did have to practice for the job, she speaks it naturally and as if she means every word, and surprisingly making it sound unscripted. "WAH!?" Courtney startles, having expected Carol to come back the way she had GONE and surprise HER with a big, bracey grin and ask for a ride. But then the tables are turned, and she half-jumps, half-stands, and OH NO! Carol's bike starts to fall! Luckily, Stargirl's wearing her belt. Superstrength and all that, and she rights the handlebars before laying the motorcycle down. Then she turns half-way around with a scandalized look that was so phony there should be a guy standing next to them pointing out 'Wow, what a phony.' "How'd you know I was here!?" Probably her 'motorcycle' noises. "And what's that? A sandwich? Oh gawd, I'm STARVED!" Putting the kickstand down, Courtney hops off the bike and makes a grab for the food and beverage without so much as a thanks. "How much do I owe you? And can we PLEASE not talk about my mom? I think she has ESPN or something." Technically, Courtney's mom DOES have the sports network. "Yes. I'd like one of your smoked turkey with swiss on." *vroom vroom sounds ensue* and Carol raises a brow and slowly peeks around the side of the truck. She stares for a moment and then leans back. "Make that two. One black coffee and one cola of some sort please." she offers as she lays a twenty on the counter. She lets Courtney play there for a minute or so before she pockets her change, picks up her order and walks the long way around the truck. She approaches the bike brom behind and says, "If you want, I can teach you to drive that thing. Oh, I got you some lunch. I have a feeling your Mom like want you to eat now and then." Mary should have guessed it was something like this at the door. At first she thought maybe it was girl scout cookies or something she could buy and snack on while she was reading... But buying knives doesn't exactly do her any good. She listens to the entire sales pitch of this Caitlin lady and looks back into the house a moment. "Well... my parents aren't home. But I guess you could talk to Michael about your demonstration. He handles all the housework, including the cooking." she turns and calls out for said fellow! "Michael! There's a lady at the door to see you. She wants to show you her collection of sharp knives." A few moments later the door swings open enough to reveal the girl in the snuggie. "Come in Miss Fairchild, you can get out of the rain." she offers. All the while a rather strapping chap approaches. He seemed rather young to be in a job like this. "I told you Mary, stop letting my ex girlfriends into the house, ESPECIALLY if they claim to have a sharp knife collection." jokingly chastizing the girl. When he sees Caitlyn, he realizes it wasn't in fact an ex. "Oh. Why hello there." Mary standing between the two with a look on her face. "Michael, we could win a cruise if we let her show us her stuff. Though I don't think you'll buy anything. I thought you only used the best stuff in the kitchen?" she asks as the young man simply gives a nod. "Doesn't hurt to hear them out at least." he replies. "So! About those knives!" he says with a clap of his hands. The gloomy scene is jolted by what sounds like an explosion, followed by a series of loud blood-curtling shrieks... like souls being torn from their resting places and dragged to one place crying out. Courtney's dismounting of the motorcycle might have saved her as a figure seems to plummet down upon the motorcycle, the blade of the shovel he is wielding bisecting the motorcycle through the seat and engine like a flaming knife through butter, "You got lucky again, but you're out of luck now..." the muscular teenager shouts as he launches the tail end of the motorcycle away with a flick of his wrists to bring his shove back up. Meanwhile from where the explosion sound came seems to be a pillar of green flame, and not to far off is deathly sick looking crimson flame. To top things off... the shadows seem to grow larger, encompassing more and more area, even blocking the door to the Bromfield residence, seperating Caitlin from Michael and Mary. A voice from within the shadows says, "Mary Mary, quite contrary, how does you garden die? With Shadows, and Flames, and my rhyming games, and ending with us making you want to cry." A scrawny guy with loose clothes and way too long of hair stepping from the shadows beside a white haired woman whose off the shoulder dress seems to be made of the shadows and connected to them as well. Caitlin was starting to smile and giggle a bit at Mary's and Michael's little banter, and would have entered were she not cut off. Sadly, as the pair step into the house instead of her, she get's rushed by a large guy with a sort of short wide mohawk, not exactly the hansomest guy on the block, but he and the demonic looking guy walking behind him begin to attack the house and Caitlin for being near it. The demonic guy breathing flames that are kept from hitting Caitlin only because the bag she carried is instead incinerated and the mohawked guy pushed Caitlin out of range. The SliceCo knives clatter to the ground, smoking a but, but seeming otherwised unharmed. See, there's a problem with this situation. The bike is cut in half. The cherry red daytone destroyed in the blink of an eye. Carol watches this... her seventh sense isn't always the most reliable thing and it didn't warn her at all here. As part of the bike is flicked away, it knocks the coffee and the soda out of her right hand and she just casually sets the sandwiches on the ledge attached to the back of the truck. Her eyes narrow and she steps forward even as the kid is starting his whole monologue at Stargirl. She reaches a hand out and grabs the guy by the back of the neck, lifting him like he was some errant kitten and she was the mommy cat. "Hey!" she yells, "Do you have any idea how much I paid for that bike you just ruined! I've half a mind to put you over my knee right here and now just to embarass the crap out of you!" Nope, she hasn't changed into her costume yet. She's too angry to think of that yet. Yeah, that cosmic-shield energy umbrella? Maybe she should have kept that thing up over the bike instead of letting it fizzle out when she was startled and made a grab for the food. But for once, Courtney isn't wasting time looking dumb or being startled, she's stopping reaching for the food and hopping a good three meters way, reaching out a hand expectantly. Obediently, her staff leaps from its vertical resting position and into her grasp. "YOU again!? Didn't I kick your ass last time for calling me..." The blonde's eyebrow twitches as she glances at Carol. No need to bring THAT up again in front of someone she wants to impress! But then she goes all completely Wonder Woman on the guy and just kind of... lifts him. She drops the staff a few inches from its ready position. "Should I... help?" Being a superhero was becoming complicated! Dare she interfere in Carol's vengeance over her motorcycle? What would Superman do? Wonder Woman? ...Green Arrow? Ah, got it. Courtney Whitmore points and laughs. It was all fun and games until the bad guys showed up. There were explosions nearby and pillars of flame all over the place. Not to mention the shadows that suddenly separated Caitlin from entering the house she was just invited into. Normally this sort of stuff doesn't happen in your own home. Shaken by the sudden appearance of a pair of villains, Mary starts to step back before she's suddenly grabbed by Michael. Clearly he knew what needed doing, and that was to get the heck out of dodge. "Get out of here Mary! I'll hold them off!" like that was really going to happen... But during all the panic, Mary couldn't refuse.. she was more or less useless. And with that, she turns and flees from the front of the house and heads to the backyard. It's when she's all clear that she glances about to make sure nobody is around before flinging her now rain soaked snuggie to the ground. "Shazam!" the girl cries out as a bolt of magical lightning strikes from seemingly nowhere and hits Mary square in the chest. When the 'smoke' clears, Mary Marvel is left standing in her place. Clad in her black outfit, she wastes no more time and rushes back into the house. Hopefully before the two she left inside disposed of her poor butler type person.. Poor Michael didn't get to do much, moments after he interposed himself, he suddenly felt the air being crushed from his throat, his hands trying to grip at seemingly invisibile hands while he suddenly is in addition to choking, also floating over a foot in the air, his shadow showing shadowy hands extending from the woman and choking his shadow. The Mad Poet for good measure punches Michael in the solar plexus, like the poor guy didn't have enough breathing problems, then begins to creep around, smiling as Mary Marvel shows up, "Look Darkling, the little girl is gone, but as Dr. Sivana said, Mary Marvel came along. Now the fun begins, with the cutest of the Marvel folk, do you surrender to use willingly, or let this poor sap choke? Time's a ticking, your choices few, oh little Mary, what will you do? But just so you know, before you think to smack, outside we have support, Sabbac and Ibac." his beatnick style voice spewing the rhymes as he grins at Mary, even if she isn't in the colors they think of her in usually. By the Motorcycle front end, as Carol lifts him, Excavator says, "Hey! I didn't know it was jours. I was afder da scrawny, wussy, puny, little long haired, queer, hippie boy." his Brooklyn accent pretty strong, as he points his shovel at Courtney, he does slowly look Carol up and down, his eyes pausing on her chest, and resting there a long while, "You like his mom, or sumtin? You're definitely a Milf is you is." smiling broad, "Youse can take me over yur knee anytime." waggling his eyebrows at Carol, while still looking at her chest. The Demonic looking guy turns toward the lightning flash on the far side of the building, and then looks to his mohawked ally, his voice like rocks and broken glass thrown in a cement mixer, "Ibac... one of the Marvel has arrived. Leave the little play thing for later, we have the real prize to handle now." then he turns and breathes fire at the side of the house like a dragon. Ibac nods and punches Caitlin across the face one last time for good measure, then looks to the demon, "Sabbac, do you think Sivana knows who the Marvels are? Something makes me suspicious that he does, the way he sends us to just the right places to encounter them." showing the Cunning of Borgia is quite acive in him. Laying there for a few moments, Caitlin groans in pain. She is relatively unharmed, besides needing to clean the mud and mess from her clothes, but she doesn't feel unharmed. She waits until Ibac has gotten a good bit away before she kips up, rubs her temples, mutters to herself, "Why am I doing this? This is just stupid..." sighing, then clearing her throat, "Hold on Ipicac, we weren't through yet." that's right Caitlin, taunt the big mohawked guy, make him come back to hit you somemore instead of letting him go off to fight someone else and forget you... Well, one thing that Colonel Danvers has perfected over the years is her air of authority, most notably in her voice and her glare. The glare is used right now. It's the sort of look given by wayward nannies to rampaging children throughout time immemorial. With her free hand, she reaches calmly into her pocket and pulls out her wallet... this is then flipped open and the SHIELD badge and ID are showed to the kid. "Aside from willful destruction of property, and attempted assault... you are also stupid and apparently blind. I think -her- mother might be upset with you for all of this. Now... be a good boy and apologize to the -young lady-." says Carol as she forcibly turns the guy towards Stargirl. "Stan." she says to the guy in the food truck. "Please do me a favor, call and tell them Colonel Danvers needs a pickup. Yes, that's SHIELD's number." she adds for everyone's sake. The flash of lightning nearby did get her attention, and she says to Stargirl, "Once he apologizes, you might want to go check out that house over there, see if everyone is okay. That lightning looks like it hit the back yard." Twitch-twitch. Twitch! Courtney looks about ready to explode as Excavator continues opening his awful, awful mouth. And then she does! She leaps forward, rearing her fist back, and aims it right for the muscle-bound teenager's jewels. Hey, it's a trick she learned from Caitlin. "I AM A GIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRL!" She screeches as she completes the cup-check attempt. And right before taking Carol's warning about the nearby destruction and using her staff to take flight, holding it horizontally beneath her as she zips away. "Not just lightning, fire!" Courtney hits dirtside on the other side of the street from the house under seige, landing near a four-door Ford sedan. "Must not be a good day for vehicles," she quips as she forms an energy platform beneath it with her staff. Once it's encased in more or less solid cosmic, glowing goodness, it begins to take flight with her, right across the street towards that big, ugly guy who looked a lot like Satan's BFF. Wait, she also knows the lady getting punched by Mohawk! But the blonde also knows the redhead is pretty damned tough. She can probably take a better beating than that house. The anti-gravity field around the car abruptly cuts off once she's a good thirty feet or so overhead, grabbing on with both hands to the car and directing it right at what she's mentally designated Bogey No. 1: Sabbac. She rides the vehicle down by virtue of doing a literal mid-air handstand on the trunk of the car so she can add her flight's momentum to the impact of the half-ton auto. "Maybe you haven't heard, but the JLA frowns highly on arson!" What Mary arrived in to was not something she wanted to see, the poor Michael suspended in mid air by a shadow while being choked rather soundly. Not to mention the casual beating he took by the Mad Poet. The Marvel put herself between Michael and the two intruders, not like that would stop Darkling from strangling the life out of the poor man. But it would keep the one with the lame rhymes from laying another finger on him. Dealing with the Mad Poet was simple enough.. Mary Marvel wasn't even sure why this fellow showed up when all he could do was annoy someone with his poetry. Bad poetry. Darkling however was a more serious threat. At least until Mary reached over and hit a series of light switches that lit up the hallway they were standing in with a nice bright white light. Shadows had no place in this hallway. Hopefully that would put a damper on their day. The close quarters they were in proved bad for Mr. Poet. Grabbing the jerk with her left hand by the scruff of his shirt, she socks him one in the face for good measure and then a much harder punch to his gut to send him flying out the way he came. With one dastardly villain out of the way, there was only one more(that she could see) left. Fighting someone who had mastery over shadows made it hard when her best quality was her super strength. And hopefully that would be enough to get Darkling to release her hold on Michael. Mustering up her strength, Mary would surge forward with a burst of her super speed and couple that with her immense physical strength to remove Darkling from the premises. "You're an unwelcome guest!" her blow impacting at the word 'guest'. The Marvel was unaware just how close Sabbac and Ibac were, at least until the fire breath struck the house. She was going to be in some real trouble when her parents came home to this mess... This made Mary a bit surly. More importantly, she checks to see if Michael was A-OK. At least if the whole choke-hold was released. "Are you ok? You should probably try and hide. I don't think I can get you out of here without being caught." looking towards the ruckus outside the house. And let there be light, Mad Poet starts to taunt again, he has other trick up his sleeve, really he does, but Mary dispatches him so quick he barely gets out more then one full word, "Mister Mi...". Darkling thrives in the shadows, she made a deal with the devil so she'd be able to fight the Marvels, and without the light stripping her unholy shadows from her, her shadow attacks can do amazing amounts of harm to them, after all, Shadows weigh nothing, and she can apply inhuman levels of strength against the shadows, forcing the physical form to be affected. With the light, however, Darkling is left vulnerable, and when raises her hand to shield her eyes so she can try to gather more shadows around herself, she gets forcibly ejected from the house. Sabbac is Invincibly Strong and Indestructible, so a car slamming on him doesn't hurt him, but it does cause him to get buried in the ground for the moment, and ceases his dragon's breath-like attack on the Bromfield Mansion. Ibac rushes toward Caitlin to meet her, yelling, "My name's not Ipicac, my name is IBAC!!!" his fist raised to punch her... and then a Green Pillar of Flames shoots up, and as he passes through it, Ibac is replaced by a scrawny guy, who looks way less intelligent then someone wielding the Cunning of Borgia... also gone is the Terror of Ivan the Terrible, the Fierceness of Atilla the Hun, and cruelty of Caligula, so he suddenly seems far less scary, somewhat lost and confused, and sort of docile, even pausing to look at his raised fist and try to remember why he was going to punch someone. There is a pause of confusion, and Excavator squints, "Really? That's a girl?" looking between Carol and Courtney, then as Courtney rushes him, "Oh, wow, she's sort of cute tooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." the last word stretched as he gets turned from a baritone to falsetto, far surpassing the Treble (boy soprano) of youth, he drops his shovel and cups himself, whimpering, "I'm sssowwy." still sounding like he is on helium, then looking to Carol, "Do I have to go back to juvie? I just got out." tears filling his eyes, all sad and puppy dog like beneath his mask, though it may be from the groin pain rather then actual remorse or regret. As the flame flashes up, Caitlin almost hesitates, but when Ibac gets reverted to puny Stanley 'Stinky' Printwhistle, she takes advantage, her punch stopping short, but her finger flicking out and thumps him in the forehead before he has a chance to get his bearings and think to transform back to his more powerful form. "Yes. You know, you'd stay out longer if you grew a brain and didn't try stupid stuff like this." she remarks. She'd set him aside for pickup, but the guy would be gone. Shaking her head, she just carries him with her as her clothing reforms itself into her costume and she effortlessly lifts into the air to head for the house. Stan is calling SHIELD, peering towards the house and describing more than just the pickup that Carol requested. "Oh! If they give you any red tape, tell them Captain Marvel issued a direct order for a pickup." And then as the red helmet forms around her head, she turns those blue eyes on the kid in her grip. "Wrong day, wrong bike, wrong brain." she tells him just as the helmet finishes coalescing and she lands on the ground by Fairchild. "I see you have -this- well in hand." she remarks. "HA!" Courtney gives herself a mental congratulatory pat on the back as the car strikes home. Well, now he's all buried in concrete with a smushed up car on top of him and... Oh damn, was he dead? "Um... H-Hey, Mister Satan! Are you alive!?" Suddenly concerned that she's broken the Golden Rule of being a superhero and would be branded an outlaw vigilante, Stargirl shoves the shortened, now-economy-sized car off to the side. To reveal... well, probably an irritated Sabbac. "Well damn. And for a minute there I almost cared." Stargirl lifts her gloved hand, aims her palm right at the red-skinned demon's face, and lets loose a blast of her shooting stars. Well, the short-circuited human brains into unconsciousness, how different could a demon be? "Go to- Go BACK to Hell!" It seems her impromptu use of lights deflated Darkling enough to allow Mary to send her out of the picture. It also took a few moments for Michael to recover his breath and to attempt to escape ground zero of the combat zone. With that taken care of, the ruffled Mary would make her way outside before even MORE damage was done to the house. It was bad enough it was being torched by hellfire breath. The Marvel would hover above the front yard to survey the situation. Apparently there were people already on the scene, taking care of business out here. "Oh, seems I wasn't alone out here afterall." she says to no one in particular. From the looks of things, most of the problem was dealt with. Mary looked over to where Stargirl was and noticed the angry demonic menace shoved into the ground and a flattened car nearby. "You used that car didn't you? And now he's cranky, right?" Though she didn't think she would hear as a light show was coming from Stargirl. Instead she would fly closer to Stargirl, just in case she needed a helping hand. It'd make it easier than being half a block away. That whole 'do I interfere in another heroes business' thing causing her to hesitate in simply punching the stuffing out of Sabbac. As Mary nears, Sabbac roars, "Puny Marvel, where is your brother? I shall destroy him, I shall destroy you and your little schoolmate here, I shall rip out your intenstines and feast on them for days, then I will digest you, then I will find a nice water supply to dirty with the waste from your remains." he looks over, "And tell the blonde tramp that she can not fool me, I know your brother's essence, Lady Blaze and Lord Satanus sent their regards, but you shall soon all meet them..." his harsh voice blasting as he tips his head back to laugh, "Human beings! Soft, wet things! All I see in front of me is human beings! Some with all kinds of flashy powers, and strength. But still... you are flesh and blood. Meat and bone. I am a creature of fire. Of stone. And ash! I am a death dealer... Satan's right hand! You will not be able to stop me!" he then flexes, his eyes clsoing, and flames begin to leap from the wall, from the ground near Ibac's mortal form, from the cooking areas of the food trucks, and even from the welding tools of the construction site. The flames all are drawn together, swirling in a myriad of colors, before coalescing into a giant flaming figure... Still being hauled around, and still cpping his sore area, Excavator whimpers at Carol's comments, "I'm really sorry... I just don't want to go back in there... some of those other meta-juviniles scare me. Please? Give a guy another chance?" his voice still not returned to normal, but no longer a mouse squeaking. He looks to Courtney, and frowns, "I... I'm really sorry about the comments. I... I guess I do need to get glasses. I just don't want to look like a total dweeb. Um... can I at least get your number, or your twitter name, so I can message you?" Caitlin looks between Carol and Courtney, then sighs and waves meakly, "So, I doubt SHIELD will reimburse me the money for my SliceCo Demo Kit? Those are $100 plus knives... they have an eternity gurantee for normal use, but that guarantee is voided if abused... like being exposed to demon flames." she look over at where the knives clattered to the ground, most of them still surprisingly in excellent shape, only the papers, bag, sheathes, and things to cut up from inside the bag gone. Caitlin then cringes a bit at the guy spouting about his status, and what he will do... sure, it is probably bluster, but the guy took the head, and is spouting that stuff with Courtney blasting him in the face. And then the flaming form appears... her lips parting, and her eyes widening, "Oh, blitznatch!" she exclaims in dread and frustration. "Look. It's called Rehabilitation because you are -supposed- to learn from it. To become a better person. Not get out and immediately justify why you were there in the first place. Now hush." says Carol towards Excavator. "Oh right, miranda rights. You have the right to shut the hell up. You have the right to not offend my eardrums with your groin pain voice. You have the right to some idiot who can't get you off of this charge. Did I forget anything?" she asks as she points a hand at the demon thing. "Hey! Watch who you're calling human! I'll have you know I'm part Kree!" And with a golden flash, she blasts a pulse of energy towards the creature, "Oh, and shut up about Satan. I'm an atheist! So if that's the source of your power, then I must say, I'm going to have to say I don't believe you." Perhaps she should have stayed out of sight, so that Mary didn't have to hear the little rant that Sabbac gave her about what he would like to do to her and the other Marvels. She cringes at a few parts of it. "Why would anyone want to even do that to someone..?" she asks out loud. Must be a demon servant thing... "Either way, I'm not going to let you do such terrible things to Captain Marvel!" hopefully she was strong enough to put a lid on this guy. She did have plenty of others with her to team up on him. But she had no idea who they were... Not but a few moments after his monologue of evil does a fiery elemental creature take form. Where do people get crazy powers like this!? She was pretty sure none of her patrons let her conjure up fire monsters, unless it was the one ability she hasn't really learned yet. Either way! It was now a time for action! "Can you guys deal with the fire monster? I'll try to take out Sabbac and maybe that will get rid of that thing in the process." she calls out to the other allies that were present. She didn't exactly wait for an answer before fwooshing off in a burst of flight speed and driving her fists square into Sabbac's face hole. The impact would cause a loud cracking sound and the added sound of the ground giving way to the force of it. If she was given the opportunity, she'd latch onto the demonic hellmonster and fling him into the air like the ragdoll that he was! Whimpering one last time, Excavator nods, and drops his head in shame, though he does look up at Courtney every so often and squints a bit, his eyes trailing up and down her form. He either figures Carol won't let him come to harm, or that Sabbac's threats aren't worth not enjoying as much of the view as he can get. He actually squints and checks out Mary and Caitlin as well, especially with those skirts... Sabbac laughs again, "You mortals can disbelieve all you like, the greatest trick the Devil ever pulled was making foolish beings like you not believe." then he gets hit by Mary and dragged up and flung into the air. He flips end over end a few times before stopping in midair, "Thank you Mary, now I can not only destroy this area with my fire beast, but also have the fun of eating all of you." then breaths out more fire to make the creature grow even bigger. The Fire Beast in turn begins to reach for mansions, its hands seeking to grab them and incinerate them in one simultanious action. With the majority of the foes out of commission, Caitlin almost thought she'd get a break, but then Mary asks for help handling the fire fiend, which is now huge. Caitlin's first reaction is to run to the nearest fawcett and turn on the hose, hoping to spray down the beast. She shouts, "Hey, don't this fancy places have automatic sprinkler systems? Anyone know where the controls might be, so maybe we can wash and freeze this thing out?" Releasing Excavator to Courtney's force field, Carol narrows her eyes. Her blast must have had literally -zero- effect on the thing. How annoying. However, she remarks, "Hey, I can look after myself!" towards Mary Marvel. After all, she thinks Captain Marvel refers to -her-. Then she surges into motion and aims for the dead center of the fire creature. Her plan? Enter the fire and then start absorbing its essence into herself. That'll weaken the thing. To the dismay of others and perhaps Mary herself, she was still 'new' to the whole fighting evil game. And it probably didn't occur to her that just throwing her opponent into the air and leaving him there wasn't a smart idea. Where was Minerva's wisdom when she needed it? Though Sabbac did like to waste time spouting his nonsense, leaving others time to take action as well. While he rambled on some more, Mary crouched slightly before launching herself skyward once more. Her target was Sabbac, and she was aiming to uppercut him before he could get to much more of that flame out to feed that monster. If he couldn't get out of the way, the sound of the blow would be deafening. The force of it would also send the demon higher into the air, with Mary quickly following in his wake. It would be as if she had teleported above Sabbac, her arms raised above her head with her hands locked together. "Hrrraaaah!" grunting with effort as she brings her hands down on her foe. If it would connect, a shockwave would result at the area of impact. Sometimes it was neat to be this strong. Can flaming constructs of fire roar? In a way this one does, its flames roaring in pain, is form flickering and seeming to shrink as it is consumed from the inside out. It stops trying too destroy the surrounding properties, faltering in its other actions, and instead almost appears to be trying to tear into itself to get at Carol. Simultaniously, as if through some abyssal bond, Sabbac begins to half double over in pain, his face distorting as if he can feel the energies being torn from himself instead of his construct. He shudders and even briefly begins to fall a bit, as if the pain is unbearable and he can hardly concentrate to maintain his creating and continue to fly. Usually the Evil Courage of Asmodeus sustains and the Indestructible Body of Aym protects, making him nearly impossible to harm and tireless, but almost as if the powers were abandoning him or being stripped away, he seems to weaken and look suddenly tired and drained a bit... and then he is uppercutted, the sound of his jaw breaking is fairly audible... he spins out of control and just as he is righting himself and trying to regain focus, he is struck again, harder, the shockwave rippling over his form, his horns snapping along with the sound of other body parts breaking. The area is silent from the two supersonic crushing blows, as Sabbac plummets to the ground, landing just in front of the flaming beast. The beast meanwhile is now much smaller, barely two stories tall, and seeming to be sucked into the form hidden within. Caitlin stares in partial awe. She always sort of feels left out with fliers, since she tends to always be the only one who can't seem to soar through the skies. With Courtney handling Excavator, Carol eliminating the fire beast, and Mary handling Sabbac, there is really little for Caitlin to do. She decides the best thing is to handle the trio of already dispatched crooks, walking over to the unconscious forms of Egbert Alvin Pfoe, Dora Keane, and Stanley "Stinky" Printwhistle, grabbing some rebar and twisting it around them, then as a precaution she adds a piece of debris from the motorcycle and another piece of rebar, just to make sure 'Stinky' can't say something and get big and powerful again. Fire seems to be the visual cue of the day. Carol is inside that monster, and pulling at its energy like she was trying to breathe in after nearly drowning. Were it not for the fire all about her, one might see her fingertips leaking flamelike energy, but her hair -does- start to look like fire itself. She doesn't stop though... it hurts, but she must stop this creature. Her arms fold in over her torso and her legs curl up as she deals with the sheer amount of power here... Must... hold... on. From within the fire beast, she screams... the release of her voice somehow acting like the release of air in a steam turbine, giving a bit more to work with as she keeps going. Oh, she's going to need to find -someplace- safe to release all of this energy before she explodes here in the middle of town... that's for -sure-. - FADE TO BLACK - Category:Logs Category:RPLogs